


The liar and the maniac

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst fresh from my docs, Based on a nightmare, Can you tell?, Crying, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Not the shit they need tho lol, One Shot, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Well that got dark, first fic, i wasn’t kidding with the nightmare thing, oh boi it angsty, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sides meet on the roof one nightA liarAnd a maniacThey have a “discussion” and make a decision***************************************Shit summary I know
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	The liar and the maniac

**Author's Note:**

> Gooooooood evening, and salutations! My first fic ever... Wow! I’m gonna feel anxious about this in the morning. Might as well start out with angst.
> 
> Tw in the tags. There is nothing violent! The death isn’t described.... at all. You’ll get it when ya get there.
> 
> Super kinda anxious about posting this, tbh I’m adding in this small part last cause stallllllllllinggggg. Aight I’ma post now- Feel free to tell me how I did might ease my anxiety about posting in the future 
> 
> Also cause I won’t let myself post this without saying this, I’m ok! This is all based on a bad nightmare I had! Also probably representing this stuff horribly!(Sry) If you feel this much like shit call ya fam, friends, or a hotline!
> 
> Ly, byeeeeeeeee
> 
> P.S writing this at 11:00 pm can ya tell?
> 
> P.S.S May or may not give this an alt fluffy ending

Two hands once sat on the balcony railing, belonging to two different sides;

One with many scales covering it, pale from the lack of sun due to the yellow gloves almost constantly covering it 

The liar

The other, with messy and chaotic nails coated in chipped dark nail polish.

The maniac

They once sat on the railing, intertwined.

The liar and the maniac

Together, the two sides stood on the balcony of their—and all other sides—home. The liar looks up at the millions of stars in the night sky. An exact replica of the one in the real world. The maniac looked down at the waves far billow crashing into the rocks of the cliff the house sat upon. 

They stood in comfortable silence, a rare but not unheard of occurrence when with the maniac. Normally when this happened they were thinking about something; a disgusting food combination, disturbing animal deformations, or a horrible way to die. After a few minutes, he’d shout out and ramble on about whatever twisted thing they thought of. This occasion was no exemption, although what was blurted out differed from the normal ideas.

“What would happen if we die?”

The liar quickly snapped his attention from the stars the his friend. That wasn’t at all like any question he would normally ask. The dark creativity side was notorious for asking about and talking about gruesome deaths, but never the consequences. The deceitful side looked back out from the balcony and replied.

“Well… I’m not sure, a side’s never died. Logan might have a few theories, you should bother him. I’m sure he’d tell you.” That last sentence was a lie, logic would most likely shrug him off and make him leave. “You know that’s not what I mean, Dee.” Which was mostly true. Dee was almost sure he meant something else, but he lied to himself. It’s apart of his job after all! His next sentence disproved the lie however. “I mean how would the others react?”

The liar took his hand off the railing and turned to look at the taller side. When he opened his mouth to start talking he was interrupted. “And don’t lie to me.” That's exactly what he was about to do. He could still anyway, at least sugarcoat everything. But his friend—when actually paying attention—was good at spotting his lies. And he lied to them far less. He wasn’t sure why, it wasn’t because he felt bad about lying to a friend. Lying is just a thing viewed as bad. He supposes it’s just him being more comfortable.

So, despite being the liar they told what was to be believed as the full truth.

“I’m sure they’d be surprised more than anything. Patton would feel guilty and be the saddest. He’s the core of Thomas’ feelings so any death would make him sad. But, still relieved, two of the sides hurting Thomas would be gone. Two of the sides making him bad. Logan would do nothing but ask ‘why’ questions. He’s logic it’s his job. He wouldn’t care, just make sure that our death didn’t fuck up Thomas. He thinks we’re a nuisance and illogical, best not to have that. Roman would be so selfishly grateful for the full creative control. Despite not being able to do everything for Thomas! Even more grateful that there would be no more ugly ‘snake face’ bothering Thomas. He would fake his grief for you. Fake grief for me. Fake that he ever cared about both of us. V-Virgil would… wouldn’t care… hell he-he’d be happy! His two least favorite people gone! T-they all- they-“

The liar was cut off by a sob. If he told you when he started crying he’d be—you guessed it!—lying, because he doesn’t have a single clue. The maniac pulled the deceitful side into a bone crushing hug. Letting him cry into his shoulder. Together the to dejected ides cried. After a few minutes the liar's sobs subsided, he mumbled into the other’s shoulder “They all don’t care…” which broke him into another ugly sob. 

The tall side patted the smaller side’s hair, who has returned the hug. Ironic, the two most damaged sides trying to fix one and other. Both already knew it was the truth but vocalizing it only made it that more real. They stood together crying for what seemed like hours but in reality was only ten minutes. Until the maniac pulls away.

“You’re right”

The liar watches as his only friend puts a boot on the railing and pulls himself up. They look down at the waves, thinking about what falling into the water and onto the sharp rocks at the bottom would be like. Letting his twisted mind wander a bit. And they can’t help but smile at the thoughts.

“Re..”

“Why not find out?” 

The maniac twists and flashes his friend a sad grin, gesturing vaguely outwards. The liar grabs his hand. They return a sad smile as they’re pulled up on the railing with the other.

“Why not?”

Two sides once stood on the balcony railing, two different dark sides;

One covered in scales, while using lies to cover secrets and feelings. 

The liar

The other messy and chaotic, their mind darker than anyone ever thought.

The maniac 

They once stood on the railing, hugging as they fell.

The liar and the maniac


End file.
